Right To Be Loved
by articcat621
Summary: "It's our God-forsaken right to be loved." Different drabbles written for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition. Various pairings.
1. Poison

pairing: JamesxScorpius, prompt: poison

James pressed his lips to Scorpius. He couldn't help the soft moan that escaped his lips. His love was like a poison. It spread throughout his body, burning as it went. In the end, they would both end up hurt and alone. But they still had time. Time to be together, to caress each others body, to live in their love.

Scorpius broke away. "James, we should really do our Charms essay."

James chuckled. "I have plenty of time for that later. Right now, I just want to kiss you."

Scorpius grinned. "All right, but just for a few more minutes."

Their lips crashed together again, as their arms wrapped around each other. His fingers tangled themselves into Scorpius' silky hair, while Scorpius clutched at James' shirt.

If anyone found out, it would cause a huge scandal. The Malfoy heir being intimate with the Potter heir. What would their parents say?

They both knew it would end sadly, but neither could bring themselves to care. They pushed the thoughts into the farthest recess of the mind. James couldn't think of a life without Scorpius, and he didn't want too. The poison inside would kill them both, but they swore they'd enjoy every minute of it.

They had each other now, and that's all that would matter.


	2. Wedding

pairing: DracoxAstoria, prompt: wedding

Draco pulled his wife close. "Tori, you look so beautiful tonight."

She blushed, giving her new husband a quick kiss. "I can't believe we're finally married."

Draco chuckled as he twirled her around the room. "When we first met, did you ever image that we'd be here dancing at our wedding?"

Astoria let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "No, I thought you were a pompous git, but you've grown since then."

Draco nodded. He had changed so much since the War had ended, and it was for the better. He was a new man, ready to start his life with his wife, whom we he loved very much. Tori had healed him, picked up all the broken pieces of him and put him back together. She was his rock, the center of his world. She was everything.

"Galleon for your thoughts Draco?" Astoria asked, giving her husband a quick love over. "You spaced out for a moment there."

"I was just thinking about how great you are for me Tori. Honestly, I don't know where I'd be, or who I'd be without you," Draco said honestly, looking into her bright blue eyes.

Astoria smiled. "Draco, give yourself a bit more credit. You're a wonderful man. I'm sure you would have figured out things on your own at some point."

He chuckled. "I'm just glad I had you to speed along the process."

His lips met hers in a kiss.


	3. Rose

pairing: HarryxGinny, prompt: Rose

Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny?" he called out, hiding the rose behind his back. He wanted to surprise Ginny.

She opened the door to the Burrow, smiling when she saw him standing there. "Come on in Harry. You don't have to knock you know," she said, the two of them moving into the kitchen.

"I got this for you," Harry mumbled, handing her the red rose. Where had all his confidence gone? He had saved the wizarding world and defeating Voldemort! The idea of asking Ginny out shouldn't be this worrisome.

"Harry, it's beautiful," she said taking the flower. Grabbing a vase, she filled it with water and placed the single flower in it. She turned back to Harry. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Would you go on a date with me?" he asked, his cheeks turning pink.

She smiled, nodding. Running towards him, she hugged him tightly. "Are you asking me back out, officially?"

Harry grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Yes, I am. A real relationship too, not one filled with worry and stress."

Ginny smiled at him. "I like the sound of that."

Grabbing her hand, the two of them walked outside. Harry had planned a picnic. Summoning their brooms, the two of them flew off to a nice meadow where they could have their date.


	4. Surprise!

pairing: LunaxRolf, prompt: surprise

Rolf took a deep breath. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door. Luna opened it moments later, a small smile on her face. "Come in Rolf," she said, stepping aside.

Rolf chuckled. "You don't seem too surprised."

Luna kissed his cheek. "I'm never surprised Rolf."

He narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if Luna was an actually seer, but she could definitely see things tat others couldn't. It made trying to plan dates a real pain in the arse.

"What do you have planned for today?" Luna asked, grabbing her jacket.

He chuckled. "Well, we were going to go to dinner, but-" he grabbed her arm, quickly apparating them out of there and to a garden in Southampton. He figured his last minute choice would have been impossible for her to foresee. And judging by the look of sheer surprise and excitement on her face, he had figured right.

"Oh Rolf, it's beautiful," she cried, looking at all the colorful flowers.

He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I'm just glad I managed to surprise you."

Luna leaned forward, kissing him gently. "You always surprise me Rolf, even if you don't belive so."

"I love you Luna," he whispered.

She smiled. "You too."


	5. Bottle

pairing: Oliver/Katie, prompt: bottle

"Oliver?" Katie called out when she heard the front door swing open.

"It's me," he said, walking into the kitchen. "I grabbed that bottle of wine," he said, coming over to kiss his wife.

"Wonderful," Katie said with a smile. "Dinner is almost ready."

Oliver pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling her soft scent. "I can't believe it's our anniversary. We've been married for a year."

"A very wonderful year," she added. Pulling away, she looked into his eyes. "Why don't you set the table?" she suggested.

Oliver nodded.

Katie finished up by the stove, carrying the dinner over. She had made lasagna, Oliver's favorite. Grabbing the bottle of wine, she read the label. "Oliver, this is the same wine we had at our wedding. Same year and everything."

He smiled at her. "I know."

"You went through all that work to find it?"

He nodded, "You're worth it Katie." Moving forward, he captured her lips in a kiss. "I love you."

She chuckled. "I love you too." They kissed again. Pulling away, she gave Oliver a smile. "I still can't believe we ended up together."

Oliver pretended to look hurt. "Come on now, surely you remember all the chemistry on the Quidditch pitch?"

She battered her eyelashes. "Afraid not, perhaps you could job my memory?" She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Oliver grinned wolfishly. "It would be my pleasure." He pulled her body tightly against his, claiming her lips once more.


	6. You Hate Me

Pairing: SiriusxRegulus, Prompt: "You hate me..."

"Damnit Regulus, why can't you understand?" Sirius shouted at his brother. The two of them had gotten into an argument about blood status once more. It seemed like every other day they argued about it.

"No, you're the one that doesn't understand Sirius. The Dark Lord has ideas, wonderful ideas. He's going to change the world, and I'm going to be there with him!"

"You're a fool Regulus, everything he's promised you is a lie." Sirius glared at his younger brother.

"I hate you Sirius. I hate you so much. Mother hates you, Father can't bear to look at you. But I hate you the most. You're so stupid, you stupid Gryffindor," Regulus hissed, tears rolling down his face.

Sirius sighed. He knew his brother was just pushing his buttons, but still, it hurt. "You hate me, but how can I keep from loving you? You're my brother Regulus and I love you, but I won't stand here and listen to this."

Sirius grabbed a bag, summoning his things and quickly packing them. He wouldn't stay there anymore. If no one wanted him, well, he wouldn't impose.

But Regulus would find out the truth. He would come to realize that Sirius was right, and that he had made a grave mistake.

But it would be too late.


	7. Giddy

pairing: RemusxJames, prompt: giddy

Remus looked up as James skipped into the dorm room. "What's got you so giddy?"

James looked at him, a lovestruck look on his face. "Lily's agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Remus felt his face fall. "Oh," he said softly. Remus had harbored a crush for the Marauder since their fourth year. James didn't know though, because he obviously wasn't gay. "Good for you," he said softly.

James took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Remus said, looking into James' eyes.

James sighed. "Remus, you're my best friend. I can tell when something is wrong."

"The person I love is with someone else," he admitted, feeling dejected.

James clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Moony, I'm sure she'll figure out what a catch you are."

"It's a boy," Remus said. He still didn't understand how James never figured it out.

James froze. "What?" All sense of giddiness was gone.

"Yeah, I like a guy, but he likes this girl, and things just won't work out."

James bit his lip. All the pieces had just fallen together. "Remus, I'm so sorry, I had no idea-"

"It's fine James. I just don't want to talk about it. Go find Lily," he said, a hint of anger in his voice.

James stumbled out of their bedroom, an awe filled look on his face. His best friend was in love with him? How could he have not known? But more importantly, how did he feel?


	8. Ashamed

Pairing: VictoirexMolly, Prompt: ashamed

"So that's it then? You don't want to be with me because you're ashamed?" Victoire hissed at Molly.

Molly frowned, looking at her hands. "I'm not ashamed! I just don't think this is a good idea anymore…"

Victoire looked like she was going to cry. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Molly sighed. "Vic, I do love you. Merlin, I love you more than life itself!"

"But?" The older girl pressed.

"Just but! Vic, no one even knows I'm a lesbian! And not only that, but I'm in love with my cousin. That doesn't look good."

"Since when do you care what others think Molly? I thought we were beyond all this!" Victoire began to pace. "Don't let your fear of shame get in the way of your happiness."

Molly looked downward. "I'm not ashamed Victoire, I'm just scared. I'm afraid they won't accept me… or us. I don't think I could live with that pain."

Victoire grabbed Molly's chin, forcing it upwards. "I'm scared too," she whispered. "But I'm not going to let that ruin this bit of happiness I've found."

Molly nodded. "You're right, you're always right Vic."

"I know," the blonde girl said with a grin. Without warning, she crashed her lips to Molly's.


	9. Precarious

airing: CedricxFleur, Prompt: precarious

"Cedric, I'm scared," Fleur whispered into the darkness.

Reaching over, Cedric grabbed her hand. "It'll be okay Fleur; we'll both make it through this alive."

"'ow can you be so sure? Zis tournament is cruel, and it iz dangerous!" Fleur said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Cedric agreed. This was much more difficult than anyone could have possibly portrayed. He now understood how some people could die in the competition.

"Fleur, we both know we put ourselves in this precarious situation," Cedric.

"I know, zat is ze sad part," she whispered.

"Hey, let's not think of that right now. Right now, we're still alive… we still have each other." Leaning over, he pressed his lips to hers.

Fleur moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. She pulled him closer.

Cedric knew Cho was probably wondering where he was right now, but he pushed her from his mind. Fleur was the one who he really wanted to be with.

"Cedric," she whispered, her accent caressing his name.

He shivered. "Fleur, you're so beautiful."

She laughed. "Oh Cedric." She claimed his lips once more.

The two of them both knew this wouldn't last. Hell, they could both die tomorrow. And if they both made it through, Fleur would be returning to France while he stayed at Hogwarts.

Tomorrow was the final task, and both were nervous.

But they pushed those thoughts from their minds. They had tonight, and that was all that mattered.


	10. Cage

Pairing: DeanxSeamus, Prompt: Cage

Seamus' hand formed a fist, smashing into the mirror on the third floor bathroom. He grit his teeth, staring at the blood oozing to the surface.

He was so sick of it all. He was so angry. And most of all, he was hurting.

Seamus missed Dean so much.

Dean had gone on the run, avoiding the Death Eaters at Howarts. Seamus hadn't heard from him since and was worried sick. Dean could be lying face down in a ditch for all he know, and it hurt.

His hands clenched together tighter, his fingernails digging into his skin.

Dean wasn't just his best friend, they were so much more. He loved him.

And he didn't even know where Dean was.

"Seamus?"

The Irish boy turned around, seeing Neville in the doorway.

"You okay?"

Seamus shrugged. "As okay as one of us can be."

Neville looked down at Seamus' bloody hand. "I feel the same way."

Seams growled. "I'm so sick of being trapped here. It's like a bloody cage."

"It'll be okay," Neville said. He gave Seamus one last look before ducking out.

Seamus promised himself that soon, he'd break free of this cage. And he'd find Dean, and the two of them could be together. Just like they promised each other.


End file.
